Crimson Desire
by Selena93x
Summary: Kol Mikaelson wasn't the only vampire who knew the truth about Silas. Meet Carmen. A feisty vampire come to put an end to Stefs idiotic thinking. Being friends with witches makes her valuable to Klaus..does he use her just for her connection or does the heartless hybrid actually feel something for her? RXR Klaus/Oc
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**OOO LA LAA!**

**New story! Read and let me know if I should continue !**

* * *

I stared at the large doorway, head cocked. My forehead scrunches. I had tried to open the door and go inside but...there was a barrier. This happened before but not at houses I knew for a face vampires lived.

Inhaling, I closed my eyes and focused all my senses.

Three Heartbeats.

My anger flared and I let out a tearing growl, slamming my black heal against the door, sending it flying off its hinges with a loud bang.

I cannot believe Stefan, he must of put the house in the dopplegangers name. That shouldn't matter know seeing as the poor girl is now a vampire.

Why did I even care so much. They were the dumbasses going after the cure, I come to help and I get locked out. After a few more minutes of them not waking up, I sped over to a handfull of pebbles and picked them up. Within seconds I was flinging them rapidly, breaking every piece of glass I could hit, from windows, to vases in the hall.

"Klaus if this is your idea of being funny, I'm not laughing" Damons voice echoed throughout the house and towards me.

"Why in the hell cant I come in." He smirked. The tension was evident when Damon saw me. "The house has been spelled anyone that is a threat cant come in."

Now Stefan had come downstairs followed by...her.

The root of the problem stood there.

"Carmen what are you doing here?"

I smiled sweetly hoping I would be able to come in. "You see.." I started off checking the barrier, with one step I was inside the house. "Ive come to tell you how stupid you are! What are you thinking going after Silas!"

"We need the cure."

"There is no we old friend, you want it for her. This is 1864 all over again all hail the doppleganger." I fake bowed as Damon made a move on me. He attempted to punch me. Catching his fist, I snapped it, and grinned "Now Damon that was silly, you know im stronger than you." Flipping him around I gripped either side of Damons neck.

_Crack_

_Thump_

"Damon!" The doppleganger shot towards him glaring at me.

"Stefan as my friend you need to listen to me. If you awaken Silas by trying to fetch this cure, he will release hell on earth." Stefan nodded. "I think you should leave."

"Think about it Stef."

With one last look at the two I left, leaving them to ponder over there next step.

As I was leaving I thought id call another old friend I heard was in town.

Once I figured I was far enough away from The Boarding House, I whipped out my cell phone, dialing the one person who I knew for sure would be able to find me a place to stay in the mean time.

"I need a favor."

"Well isn't this a surprise" Elijahs familiar voice made my heart warm and I find myself smiling, he's always been there for me when I needed him.

"Always a pleasure Elijah." I giggled, whenever I talked to him I felt like I had to be extremely formal.

"Indeed it is."

"Well, to be blunt, I need a favor"

"Always quick to the point" I roll my eyes fondly.

As I speak, my eyes scan the area. I'm inside the local pub, Mystil Grill or something like that. Its full of humans but not just that, Vampires and Witches as well. A blonde cheerleader is glaring at me from the pool table, and an obvious Bennett witch is looking with narrowed eyes.

"What can I help you with this time?"

"Im in Mystic Falls and need somewhere to stay for a bit."

"Fine. I will give my eldest brother a call" His voice sounds reluctant and annoyed.

"The cocky hybrid, what was his name again.." I trailed off.

"Niklaus, give me some time. There is a bar inside the town called The Mysti-"

"The Mystic Grill" I supply and running my fingers through my slightly tangled blonde locks.

"Ah, well. Wait there. I will have my brother stop by and lead you to his home"

"Goodbye Elijah" My voice is teasing and light, something i can't help be around him. Elijah's always been so kind to me, I've grown very very fond over him over the decades, he was my brother in more ways then one. "Take care Carmen."

My cell phone clicks shut and I twirl the spinning round chair, facing the bar tender.

He was cute for a human.

"What can I get you?"

"Ill have a scotch clean."

"I.d" He said sternly. Seeing as I was well over his lifespam I didn't have an i.d no one would believe the age anyways. "Ah.." I searched for a nametag so we could have a heart to heart. "Justin is it?"

"Yeah." I motioned for him to come closer. "Do you have a family Justin?" He nodded, I smiled eyes dialated "You will do as I ask so they don't get hurt..mkay?"

"Scotch coming right up." I smiled. "That's the spirit."

With the first sip I felt the vervain in it burn down my throat.

"You must be the feisty blonde my brother told me about." A familiar British accent drawls and I feel a body slide behind me.

Niklaus Mikaelson takes a seat directly next to me and he to stares at my drink. Its almost like a game of truth or dare, just without the truth.

I do love a challenge.

The blonde is no longer staring at me, she's looking from me to Niklaus. Its adorable how the baby vampire thinks she has a chance with an original vampire, though maybe she does. i've only been in the town for what? an hour or two?

"Drink?"

He cocks his head and his smirk grows.

"No thank you, lovely. I don't appreciate having my throat scalded." His voice is thick with sarcasm.

"Well, lovely" I putl on a British accent. "I thought the big bad wolf was invisible." I grinned taking another sip of the burning scotch finishing it off.

"That may be so."

Standing up I look over at Klaus. "Lead the way your Highness." I said with a giggle causing him to almost smile.

We arrived at well a very huge house.

Other then him I don't think anyone else lived here. I wasn't one for a crowd anyways. Once you walked in it was emaculate from floor to ceiling, I looked around with an expression of awe that turned to a frown.

"Don't pout, love, it doesn't suit you" I giggled and gripped his chin, not a second after my finger grazed his skin he had me by my neck, holding me against the wall, his mouth next to my ear.

I realize this is a stupid...

stupid game.

But I never said I was smart.

"If you ever touch me again, I will drive a stake through your heart" His breath is sweet on my skin.

I took a deep breath and belt out a tiny pitch of laughter.

"Kinky." He chuckled as I winked.

"Very funny sweetheart."

* * *

Ask me any questions you have so I can clear them up in a review I will be responding to everyone!

Thank you for clicking on my story.


	2. Chapter 2: Ballroom Dancing

**A big thank you to I'llAlwaysBeInEdwardsColdArms for being the first reviewer (:**

* * *

"Klaus!" The sound of Damon shouting at the door was quiet over the roar of my music, but I could hear it. Apparently Klaus could too because he sped down the stairs and went to answer the door.

I however was enjoying the ballroom, blasting music...and twirling about.

Closing my eyes I let out a breathe and pretended like no one else was here.

Klaus followed by two pairs of footsteps came to crash my party.

"What's she doing?"

"Dancing, isn't that right love?" Niklaus called out.

With the element of surprise I crept up on him. "Care to join me?" I laughed spinning him hard as we began to dance. "I take that as a yes."

His footing was graceful none the less.

"What do you two want." I drawled, still dancing with Nik.

"What was that crap you pulled back at the house?" Damon growled.

I stopped dancing with Kluas and turned to face them.

"You know Lucifer is said to have been an angel before he ever so dramatically fell to the depths of hell." I trailed.

"That has nothing to do with this Carmen." Damon spat.

I was in front of him now placing my hand on his face. "But it does my dearest Damon. Silas is no different than the unfortunate Lucifer, awaking him will kill us all."

"Silas does not exist, he is a fairytale made up to scare children into eating their vegtables." An all too familiar voice rang.

"Well Rebeka, now who made the mistake of undagering you." Klaus chipped in.

"A friend."

"Silas is very real." I kept my face serious so they would believe me. "When one of you awakes him im not sticking around to die at the hands of him."

With that I left.

Hours later I ended up at the Mystic Grill. All this talk of Silas and dealing with dumbasses has turned me to drink.

I got my phone out as I made my way over to the bar.

While doing so I bumped into a tall man wearing a leather jacket.

I looked up and was immediately brought into a hug. "Oh my god Kol!"

"How is the lovely Carmen doing?" He smirked.

"Don't try to charm me. Where have you been!" As we sat down at the bar He raised his hands in surrender.

"I have been avoiding all the cure nonsense." I narrowed my eyes at him. "You know what will happen if they wake up Silas Kol."

He nodded. "That I do."

"That's what brings me to town, a witch tells me the plan is already in motion." He was about to respond when He got a call.

"Hello sister." Once he was done with call he turned towards me. "It seems we have a professor to fetch, come along love."

"Finally some excitement!" I rubbed my hands together in anticipation.

Kol drove us to a college where I assumed this professor was.

"Shall you do the honors or I?"

"You go I have to make a call."

"Very well then." I got out of the car and leaned against the hood. I dialed the unfamiliar number Elijah had given me and awaited an answer.

"Who is this." Spat the british accent.

"Only your favorite roommate Nik." I began fiddling with my hands and frowned at my chipped nails. "What do you want sweetheart?" He was in a good mood for some reason.

"I want to know what your sister is up too."

"I don't-" I quickly hung up on him as I saw Kol coming.

Klaus would kill me for that later.

* * *

We arrived at Mystic Falls high.

I trailed behind Kol seeing as I had no clue what was going on. It was a bit awkward because the sad professor kept looking at me with these puppy dog eyes.

I averted my gaze only a hundred times.

"Here sister just what you ordered."

There in the tiny little library at a table sat the Blonde vampire, the doppleganger and Stefan.

Making my way over to where Rebecca hovered over them. "Oh what game are we playing?"

"Truth or dare." Rebecca said proud of herself.

I sat next to Stefan and he looked off. "Compelled." He nodded. "I thought you would at least be smart enough to take vervain...especially with originals crawling all over the place."

"Ive been distracted." Stefan sighed.

The blonde was staring at me. "We haven't officially met, Im Carmen."

"I know who you are."

"Of course you do." I swung my hair over my shoulders with a smirk. "Your the best friend Caroline right?" She looked a bit shocked I knew who she was. "Ive been putting all the pieces together. Its a bit complicated...tell me when im wrong."

"I do know that this one is toying with the Salvatore brothers." I spoke pointing to Elena. "You Caroline is dating Niks little hybrid fella Tyler."

"Klaus does not own Tyler!" She spat.

"Touchy subject." She spit towards me. "Then theres Bonnie the vampire hating Bennet witch. Did I do good." I questioned giving all off them a smile.

"Oh stop toying with them love."

With an eye roll I glared at Kol. "Don't you have the professor to torture."

"What happened to you?" Stefan asked.

"Humanity is a vampires greatest weakness Stefan, you and I both know it."

"You've turned it off." He whispered like he couldn't put the pieces of why im like this.

"Ding ding ding, though you know it may be easy to turn off but its always right there." I pointed to my head. "It just keeps trying to fight its way back in."

"Its thick with tension in here." Rebecca rang walking back in the library.

I kind of liked her in a way...

She was like me.

"Lets spice things up a bit." She turned to the doppleganger. "Elena truth or dare."

"Were done playing your stupid games." Stefan spat.

"Youre compelled, answer."

"Dare." Rebecca leaned in real close. "I dare you to tell Stefan the truth about Damon."

"Seriously!" The blonde screamed.

"Im bored." I got up and left Rebeccas little compelling party.

* * *

"Honey im home!" I yelled through the mansion searching for Nik.

I navigated from room to room only to find him in his study reading. "Hey im talking to you."

He looked up and smirked. "And im ignoring you."

"Now that is no way to treat your guest." I frowned.

"I do remember you hanging up on me, now that is no way to treat someone giving you shelter." He quipped.

"Oh." I walked to his desk sitting on it, I trailed my finger down his chest to where his heart is. "Did I hurt your feelings?"

"What is it you want Carmen?" Klaus spat ripping my hand away from him.

"I want all of you fools to stop looking for the cure." I sat down on the chair across from his desk.

"Why is that sweetheart?"

"A few hundred years back I came across a group that worshiped Silas. They said he would rise again and when he did he would trigger the end of time." I got up and leaned on the desk towards him. "As an immortal you can see why im opposed to times ending."

"Arent we all love."


End file.
